


i want you so bad

by Shalwol5



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 50's period, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalwol5/pseuds/Shalwol5
Summary: when hate and passion take over old attraction surfaces too. but everything is generally heightened as a vampire
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	i want you so bad

"i made a mistake, you made a choice" the words rang loudly in Damon's head he saw white hot anger surge through him. how dare he! he is doing everything in his power to help, to save those around him those he cares about!  
so he did what he always does when he's angry because sue him if he's a hotheaded murderous vampire. he can't control that. he cant control running in a flash to wrap his palm around Enzo's neck, slamming him into the car, he can't control the urge to choke him. threaten him, eyes wide and crazy.

"i desiccated because i didn't want to hurt my friends. but i'm holding you personally responsible if anything happens to Bonnie i will hunt you down and rip your heart out of your chest!" he was breathing heavily his rage blinding him making his hands shake.

Ezno pushed him off then, holding both of Damon's hands and pushing them away roughly, and to Damon's surprise he stepped closer instead of farther. he was so close they were practicality breathing the same air. just standing there, fuming, heart practically hammering and close. fuck he was so close. Enzo's eyes drifted to his lips for the briefest of moments Damon could've swore that he was imagining it.

a distinctive memory awakened in Damon's already clouded mind then. of suspenders, a barn and the fifties. he swallowed hard. okay so maybe living for a hundred or so years forces you to discover stuff about yourself. one of which being one's sexuality. and maybe it's true what Elena said about sexuality not being a hundred percent of a solid thing. because right now his eyes are drifting to Enzo's lips and all he can think about is how delicious they once were pressed against his. how rough and strong and how they felt against his lips. how it felt rolling messily in hay away from praying eye's before they were caught before he repressed any homosexual thoughts to a coffin buried deep in his mind. because he remembers, he remembers everything all at once. and Damon was never good with control not when it comes to his feelings anyway. his heart was beating so fast, so hard and he was ninety nine percent sure that it wasn't just the anger causing this.

so he couldn't control himself when he slammed Enzo back onto the car so hard he was sure it had a permanent dent. he couldn't control crashing his lips onto Enzo's so hard that he wasn't sure if he heard a moan or a grunt of pain. but he didn't care because he was so angry. he was so mad at him and he wanted to hurt him. but he was also feeling this primal raw desire it was all so confusing yet so familiar.

the fact the Enzo was actually kissing him back wasn't helping either.

what the fuck.. wait Enzo IS kissing him back.

Damon pushed himself away and looked at the man in front of him. how is it that he wants to rip this man apart and give him the best orgasm in his immortal life all at once?  
but he couldn't think for long because Enzo had him pinned in a flash, lips glued to his neck kissing, licking and biting. fangs out and all.  
Damon moaned loudly enough that he was sure Bonnie would walk in on them at any moment but he didn't have enough energy in him to care right now. so he jammed his hand down Enzo's jeans ripping his belt open to never be repaired.

good so he wasn't the only one hard as wood. Enzo wants this too.

they crashed lips again, it was dirty, messy and god what the fuck were they doing. what would Elena think of him, or Stefan or Bonnie, fuck Bonnie is right around the corner.  
right then he felt Enzo's lips wrap around his dick and it wiped his mind blank. because as much as he knows that he'll have a lot of mixed feelings about this once it's over mostly guilt he also is too far gone at the moment to give a single fuck.

and fuck, it feels so wrong yet so right so good so so fucking good.

and he's close, he pushes Enzo's head roughly to make him take more, jamming his dick so deep into his throat. he so close-  
"Damon!"

the voice jolts him because that's not Enzo's voi- SHIT! SHITSHITSHITSHIT  
Enzo is already ten feet away from him. and he scrambles to shove his still hard dick back into his pants, eyes wide and terrified, he faced Klaus, Kai and the king of fucking hell and he wasn't this scared.

"Bonnie.."


End file.
